


The Memory Of You Will Forever Be Burned In My Mind

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Death Note
Genre: Crime, God complex and all, Light and L crime solving duo, Light is still Light, M/M, Mikami is Kira, Moral arguements, Shinigami!Light, The usual for Death Note, just more godly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: AU where Light is a Shinigami linked to the Death Note L decides to pick up.5/30/19: Please note that I’ve edited Chapter 2 minorly and majorly rewrote the second part of Chapter 310/28/19: Changed chapter 4





	1. Case 1: Solved

As soon as L picked up the black notebook from the dead man’s hands, he noticed the young man standing over the corpse growing cold. He grimaced as he stared down at his own black notebook. He snapped the book closed with a dramatic flourish and put it away before looking up.

Surprise crossed his dark eyes. But, why was he surprised? L and Watari had been investigating the warehouse long enough to be noticed if he managed to sneak in which is improbable. 

His eyes drifted to the notebook L held. L could read the recognition clear across his face. 

“That’s my notebook.” The man stated. 

L blinked. Oh.

L dangled it up to his face by his fingertips. “Well, looks like it’s mine now.” 

The man now looked at him with distain. “What do you plan to do with it?” 

“Hmmm...” L took his time examining its black leather cover. “I think this will be great for a craft project I’ve been wanting to try.” 

The face the man made is priceless. L watched the man struggle to keep a straight face even as hints of his outrage are betrayed through his eyes. 

Still, L is almost impressed at how level the man could present himself as. 

“Do you even realize the extent of the power you hold?” The man managed to keep his voice level, but L can tell he is annoyed. The hard stare he leveled at L is far from friendly. 

“Oh, I assure you that I know all about the Death Note’s power and its affect on Kira here.” L stated. 

The man looked taken aback much to L’s surprise. “You know?” 

“Teru Mikami aka Kira. Age 27. Worked at a law office in Tokyo. Known to have an unhealthy obsession over his cases. So much in fact,” L opened the Death Note until he found the name he was searching for. “It seemed he would stoop to murder his own client.”

The man was peering over his shoulder in a blink of an eye, a morbid interest in his eyes that L is very familiar with. “Oshita Yuu. Died via suicide.” He read out as if he didn’t already know it. 

“Charged with manslaughter but was released due to insufficient evidence.” L went on. “Mikami decided to serve his own justice in place of the court.” L looked at the man, gesturing forward with the Death Note. “What I don’t understand is why kill him, Shinigami?” 

It’s amazing how fast the man’s demeanor changed. “I have a name you know.” The man snapped. L raised an eyebrow at the sudden outburst. The man’s eyes widened, and he composed himself. “And, what makes you think there was a reason?”

His voice is careful and tight. Careful not to let anything slip. Ironically, it told L everything.

“Well, you say that this is your notebook, and I would sure hope a god of death wouldn’t be so incompetent as to lose an instrument of death like this.” 

The man went to say something but quickly thought against it. What L got instead was a slight frown. An admission of defeat in L’s books.

“Very well, Shinigami-“ 

“Light.” The man apparently named Light bit out lowly.

“I suggest you lighten up.” L was careful to say in monotone. “It’s going to be a long haunting otherwise. Unless you wish to kill me, that is?” 

It’s a gamble, but L needed to be sure. 

“Of course, it would be a shame. People like Oshita Yuu would be allowed to run free.” L said, allowing his voice a hint of despair. “I had hoped to do more in my life.” 

Light took the time to look him over with a calculating stare. “Who are you?” He finally asked. 

“I am Hideki Ryuga.” L claimed. He watched Light’s eyes drift upward on reflex. He quickly snapped his gaze back down at him, though a slight frown ghosted his lips. 

Interesting. 

“Well, Ryuga. Do you plan on staring at a corpse all day?” 

“Of course not. I have a strawberry shortcake waiting at headquarters. If you behave, I may just share.” L said. “Come along, Shinigami.” 

“It’s Light.” He grumbled, but he followed L as he met Watari outside, waiting with a briefcase ready. L placed the Death Note inside and locked it tight. Watari then produced a pair of handcuffs. With a click, the briefcase was secured to L. 

All without a strange glance at Light watching curiously. 

Watari lead them back to the car they had stashed in an alley across the street. L slid in to the back seat as usually but with Light in tow this time. Watari started the car and started down the desolate road surrounding the port. 

Light leaned against the door and stared out the window as they entered the city. He looked like a normal man on his commute home. His eyes were a glittering warm brown as they glossed over passing houses he’d seen a million times. His hair had a few stray strands blowing from the car’s A/C, but it otherwise looked like it had been meticulously styled to perfection. His clothes, a form fitting black sweater over slacks, gave a casual air to him.

It was all perfectly picturesque. L found it slightly unnerving how a Shinigami could effortlessly replicate humanity so well. How odd an appearance to take. 

Yet, it was very intriguing all the same. He must have answers.


	2. Case 2: ?

L squatted in his chair in front of his usual desk. Not for much longer though. Soon, the Kira Taskforce Headquarters now sat empty, his team of investigators likely out handling Kira’s body. The building itself would soon be packed up and sold under the guise of an office building for a bankrupt company. Any traces of the Kira investigation were already being scrubbed clean and catalogued away with the rest of his solved cases.

Still, it unnerved L that Light has seemed to take a shine to to the building as they entered, his eyes scanning every surface for something of interest. He had long disappeared to the upper floors once his search had grown stale. L knew logically that there was nothing more that Light could plot that he couldn’t accomplish with his own means; however, letting a Shinigami have free reign doesn’t sit right with him. 

There was nothing he could do about that though. At least, not at the moment. Not when there were more immediate interests. 

L pulled the Death Note out from the briefcase. Then, he pulled up his case notes on his computer and threw himself into comparing the two. 

Their list of suspected victims lined up with Mikami’s neat entries. The rules detailed at the beginning confirmed that both a name and face were needed to kill. If the rules were all true, it almost added to their knowledge of the case.

At one point, Watari dropped off a plate of strawberry shortcake. L grunted in acknowledgement, barely tearing his focus from the notebook. As he thought over the information, he shoveled forkfuls of cake into his mouth. 

“Are you always...like this?” Light asked, struggling to keep the repulsion off of his face. L swallowed a another forkful of cake, coating his mouth in cream in the process. He slowly licked the cream off, making Light cringe more much to his amusement. 

“Oh, my apologies. Did you want some?” 

“No, thank you.” Light answered curtly. L gave him a blank look. “I’ve never been fond of human sweets.” He went on.

L blinked. “You are truly not human.” 

“And, I’m quite thankful for that fact.” Light huffed. 

Huh, so Light did have some personality. Interesting.

“Did you have fun exploring the upper floors?” L asked, letting a touch of amusement color his voice. 

“You have an impressive setup here, Ryuzaki. It’s no wonder you managed to track down Mikami.” Light said innocently enough, but the use of his code name had L’s mind racing. 

If the Death Note were to be believed, Light should know L’s real name from his Shinigami eyes. Why would he address him as another fake name? A show of dominance? 

Light gave him a smug smirk. L’s eyes suddenly widened as it clicked into place. 

L pressed the intercom button on his telephone. “Watari, scan our network for any unauthorized access inside the building.” 

Light took a seat at the desk next to L’s. He placed a stack of papers on the desk and combed through it. L caught sight of black and white crime scenes pictures at different angles. 

“Sir, we have a breach in security. It’s seems someone hacked my computer and copied some pending case reports on the fourth floor printer. Should I inform our other agents?” 

“No need. I’ll handle it.” L answered back.

“It’s a shame the world’s greatest detective let his work pile up so much.” Light said as he continued looking through his papers. “Almost makes you think.” 

“Now, that’s hardly fair, Light-kun. I’ve been really busy cleaning up after Kira’s murder spree.” L answered calmly, turning back to the Death Note at hand.

Light wouldn’t look at him after that remark. Instead, he grabbed a pen off of his desk and buried himself into his papers. L heard Light’s pen aggressively scratching against his papers. Occasionally, Light switched to slamming his fingers into his desk’s keyboard to switch things up. This went on, filling the silence between them. That is until Light finally slammed his pen down. L looked up to watch Light deliberately walk away from the desk, leaving the papers behind. 

Curious, L locked the Death Note back in the briefcase and room the papers on hand. The first case detailed was a simple small town homicide case in Scotland, one that Mikami must’ve glossed over. A corpse identified as a man named Scott Frost was found in a forest. Cause of death was listed as blunt force trauma, though the weapon hadn’t been identified. Most notable was “Kira, Save the Wicked.” was written across his chest in smeared black ink.

In angry red ink at the end of the report was the words “The wife is guilty” written in perfect kanji. It went on to claim that Scott had racked up substantial gambling debt up to the day of his his death. His wife, Carol, apparently had enough and tried to get him help. When he wouldn’t listen, she murdered him to end his strain on their finances. The Kira angle was likely a diversion. 

Light would know of all people.

“Interrogate her soon.” The text advised. “She’s likely to confess.” 

L had to hack into the nearest casinos’ databases and muddle through a few addiction help services, but it turned out the theory had some weight. 

“Watari.” L paged over the phone again. 

“Sir? Did you solve our security problem?”

“Quite, though we’ll need to update our encryption software significantly.” L stated. 

“I’m already sent it to Roger for Matt to have a look at.” 

“I also have an update on the Frost case.” L said. 

***********************

The more L looked through the pending case reports, the more L didn’t know how to feel. Most of the cases in the pile had red ink suggesting theories, putting together clues, and advising on different moves for the police to make. All almost identical to what L would suggest. With all of Light’s notes, half of the cases were practically solved as is.

A part of L is greatly annoyed, the part of L that thrived from being given puzzle after to puzzle to solve. The selfish child in him that hates losing flared in outrage at having his own game swiped right out from under him. The few cases that Light couldn’t offer much advice on with the information given were greatly appreciated despite their contents. 

There’s also something exhilarating in the notion. There’s someone out there who is his equal. Someone who seemed to be itching to rival him. 

Of course, this was also a relief. Despite being a literal god, Light clearly wasn’t omnipresent entity. He had to dig and find his own answers just like L. In fact, his thought process seemed to match L’s. 

Which introduced some new questions. Where did this Shinigami learn these detective skills, and why did he even bother? What’s to gain from itwhen you are a Shinigami? For that matter, what did Light gain from keeping him and Mikami alive?

L hummed, bringing a finger to his lips. A bad feeling crept into his mind. He exited the document and clicked on another program. His screen suddenly went black. Green text prompted him to give a password. He typed out several characters before hitting enter, causing several security camera feeds to devise his screen. He scanned through each floor quickly making his way up until floor fifteen until he finally found Light. 

Light was sitting in a lounge chair front of a small television in floor’s common room. The news was playing on the television as Light read from one of the bestseller novels Matsuda liked to leave around headquarters. Everything about Light’s posture was too casual, too relaxed... 

As if his normal appearance would hide the slight movements from his right hand. 

“Watari. In five minutes, cut the power to the fifteenth floor.” L relayed through the phone before bolting for the elevator. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely responses so far! I really appreciate it and I welcome feedback! It helps drive my will to write do here’s a thing


	3. Case 3: A Deal

The power shut off just in time. L was crouched behind L’s chair watching in the dim light as Light looked around in surprise. Once he realized what happened, he grumbled and stood up, placing the book aside to investigate. L to his chance to creep around the chair and snatch up the book.

Suddenly, Light was glaring down at him. Light quickly crashed his shoe up into L’s jaw. L was knocked off his feet and into the floor hard. The book fell with a thud inches away. Light made a point of snatching it up before turning on L. He approached like a lion stalking his prey. He balled L’s shirt in one hand, forcing L up as he winded up a punch. 

L took advantage and used his legs to swipe out Light’s. Light stumbled back, trying to keep his balance. L sprung up to his feet and followed up with a punch into Light’s gut. 

Light spluttered, his eyes going wide. He shook violently before his knees gave out, the book falling with him. He grasped his stomach for dear life as he fell onto his side and curled into a ball. 

L blinked for a second. Then, he scrambled for the book, holding it like a shield to his chest. However, Light didn’t move. He stayed shuttering on the floor. Odd. 

L heard the sounds of footsteps stopping. He grasped the book tighter to his chest. But then, he heard “Hands up!” Mogi charged into the room, scanning the room with his gun. Matsuda and Yagami quickly followed, copying his gesture. L relaxed. 

“Ryuzaki.” Chief Yagami lowered his gun. Mogi and Matsuda slowly followed suit. “We got a call from Watari about an intruder. What happened?” 

“Hmm?” L struggled to keep his face neutral. “Oh, I was just looking through Matsuda’s taste in literature.” He held up the novel by his forefingers.

“Careful! You’ll tear the cover!” Matsuda whined. Mogi elbowed him. Chief Yagami sent him a stern look.

“I’d actually like to read this novel further. I actually find Love Stage #5 to be an interesting read. If you gentlemen would excuse me-“ 

“Wait, Ryuzaki. We have news about the Kira investigation.” Chief Yagami said. L frowned. 

“We went investigate Mikami’s house after he was identified as Kira.” Mogi said. 

“Then, I stumbled into this.” Matsuda whipped out his phone and gave it to L. The small flip phone’s screen displayed a picture of a wall. Variations of “Praise Kira.” were written across the wall in Mikami’s pristine handwriting. What was strange was the “Prophet to Our God.” that always seemed to undercut Kira’s power. 

That was strange. L had been of mind that Kira thought themselves to be a god, but with the knowledge he had now, it made more sense.

L clicked to the next picture. It looked to be a closet. Half melted candles and bibles lined the small room while crucifixes and other religious paraphernalia dotted the walls around text. “Praise Our God.” was written out in huge lettering on the back wall. 

L had to suppress a chill that ran up his spine. Flashes of stained glass, burning incense, and old texts came to mind before they were all overtaken by the smell of everything burning. 

“How curious. It seems Mikami manufactured a religion.” L stated. L risked a glance to the floor only to find it empty. As if he needed another reason to worry. 

“You don’t think this has something to do with Kira’s powers to kill, do you?” Chief Yagami asked. 

“Actually, I think this is the product of holding such supernatural power. People tend to blame the unexplainable on God such as Tooru’s chance meeting with Aizawa.” L tapped the cover of his book before walking off. The police officers gave a curious look after him, watching as L’s hunched figure seemed to deflate even more as he thumbed through the book. 

**********************

“I must say, Light, you’ve really got me here.” L announced once he found the Shinigami one floor above. Light sat in a chair in front of the television, mirroring the scene earlier. He looked up from another one of Matsuda’s books to see L brandish a notebook page at him. A wicked grin split his face. 

“Want to try for this one, too?” Light taunted, waving his new novel. L shook his head. 

“I want answers.” L stated. That seemed to gain Light’s attention. “Such as why a Shinigami with your intelligence would take such inefficient means for murder. Now, the shrine in Mikami’s closet suggests that you want your ego stroked-“ Light’s eyes widened. He spluttered and tries to protest, but L cut him off. “but I think you’re just bored.” 

Light blinked. “Really now?” 

“You could’ve killed me at any time, but you haven’t. You’ve been toying with me the whole time we’ve been here. Ergo, Light must think I’m interesting.” 

“And, you say I have an ego?” Light scoffed. “Please you’re just another human.” 

“A pity.” L let a touch of disappointment leak into his voice. “And here I thought we could make a deal.” 

“I don’t want half of your life.”

“I’m not offering it. What I’m proposing is a bet.” L stated. 

Light looked ya him curious. “What kind of game?” 

“I watch you to solve crime with me.” 

Light chuckled, giving L smug look that almost made L want to fight Light all over. “The mighty L, asking for my help?” 

“Far from it. I completely annihilate you in a game of wits.” L said completely serious. 

That caught Light, his eyes glittering in interest. “And if I prove you wrong?” 

“Huh.” L thought for a moment. “I suppose you can do whatever you want to me with the satisfaction that you have completely defeated the human world’s greatest detective.” 

“I suppose you want the same?” Light asked. 

L nodded. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a worthy adversary.”

“Very well. You have a deal.” Light held out his hand. L stared at it for a second before taking it. When L pulled away, L’s hand clamped around the a familiar leather book. 

“That holds the key to my immortality. You will relinquish this back to me when I win, but be warned. I don’t need that book to kill you.” 

”That puts us on even ground at least, though I don’t think anything will be even with the size of Light’s ego.” He teased in his usual monotone. 

Light huffed. “I’ll show you. Name the game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the responses! I appreciate it! It really motivating!
> 
> Idk if this chapter reads right may fix later but I’d like to hear what y’all have to say on this chapter


	4. Case 4: Begin

Light

L didn’t know where Light was. He should’ve felt more fear in that idea, he knew. But at the time, he was a bit preoccupied. He was already throwing his mind at multiple cases at once between settling the details of the Kira investigation. 

So he really should have expected it. 

“I win.” Suddenly cut through L’s thoughts. A laptop landed with a thump beside his own. 

“I didn’t realize we set a time limit.” L deadpanned. Inside, he was surprised to say the least. He poked through the stack. It looked just as before. Notes that L would’ve thought himself written in the margins spanned case after case, all neatly organized and clear to the point that even Matsuda would understand. 

“Watari ran out of fresh cases.” 

L nodded. “You win.” L conceded. He’s surprised at how even his voice. How still his heart seemed. It’s like he’s known he’s lost, and he fully accepted that fact. “Do what you wish.” 

Fate

“Very well.” L can practically hear the smugness in Light’s voice. “Double or nothing.” L eyed Light. He merely shrugged. “Don’t you know that shinigami love to gamble?” 

L surely didn’t, but he wasn’t about to let Light know that. Not when his smirk said he knew what L was thinking already. 

L was his plaything now. 

“Alright.” L agreed despite the anger in his heart. Two could play at this rate. 

It took a week for the cases to pile up once again. But when they did, L threw himself absolutely into his work. Cases flew by under his finger, big and small. All piling up into a mass even a shinigami couldn’t keep up with. 

The look on Light’s face when he presented the work to him though was priceless. “We’ve run out of cases again.” 

Light looked up at him, his red eyes gleaming in challenge. The thrill of having bested Light coursed through him like a high even before Light could say “What do you want?” 

“Hmm, I don’t know.” L drawled out. “How about best three out of five?” 

He suggested it casually, hoping it would insult him. Rip his shining monolith of an ego down. Instead, Light smirked as if he’d known the answer all along. As if this is exactly what Light wanted. 

L couldn’t blame him honestly. L’s next win was just as thrilling as the last. It made solving all those boring cases just a little more exciting. Then when Light managed to mark another win, it lit a fire under L to secure the final win. 

This time though even though Light had lost again, he stared at him in expectation. He expected another challenge, L guessed. 

No, he knew, because that’s exactly what L wanted. So, he challenged again. And again. And again. 

It felt nature to go back and forth like this. Almost as they were fated rivals from the very beginning. 

Legacy 

It doesn’t take long for the world to change around them. Crime spiked and fell to a more normal degree as people rejoiced in a twisted Mardi Gras. The world washed away the memory of Kira just as quick as he’d gain his reign. Now, it was just a memory for people to curse. 

With it came L’s cue to leave, yet L himself didn’t even recognize it. It’s only when Watari interrupted L’s assault on his unsolved cases to inform him they must vacate the premises. Now. 

It’s only then that L really took in the headquarters around him. Of course, L recognized that stuff was to be rid off. He’d seen Watari’s contractors moving equipment around. Still, the final goodbye felt so casual for something he expected to be so final.

It took a bit of explaining to Light, but still, he followed onto the private plane Watari organized unquestioningly. Japan was done. The new criminal hotspot was everywhere. But for now, they were headed back to London. 

The two settled into the plush seats. Both’s eyes merely roamed the cabin, any attempts at their game on hold for now. It’s a noisy silence for a moment; only the sound of the plane’s engine filled the air. Watari had gone off to busy himself in the plane’s utilities, leaving the two alone. 

“How does it feel?” L asked suddenly, the question suddenly grasping his mind. Light looked at him curiously. “Your legacy is in shambles. The human world has glossed over any sort of god now that your proxies in jail.” 

Light just chuckled. “I could ask you the same thing.” He leaned forward. “It’s hardly an end now. In fact, I think I’m just getting started.” 

“I suppose we are.” L said. Light gave him an interested look. He seemed as if he wanted to say something, but Watari chose that moment to bring in a platter of cakes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use death note tober to finish this!!
> 
> Also I changed this chapter!!


	5. Case 5: Name

Name

It doesn’t take much to settle back into routine. Sure, there’s the issue of his heirs; Watari would keep nudging him into seeing them, claiming it’s good for the kids to see their role model. And for him as well.

He didn’t see it at first. He was so caught up in the back and forth between him and Light. Not to mention, he was never the best at social etiquette. But, cases were getting done, and L was being consistently challenged for once. 

But now that L could see, the fluctuating pile of case files that sat on the one desk L never used in their hideout must’ve triggered something. Or maybe, it was L’s older model laptop that found itself open in odd places. Or maybe it was simply the fact that L would snark to what could be perceived as nothing for hours on end. 

Whatever it was found its way into his work. Suddenly, the flood of new crimes dwindled into maybe a handful a week. 

“You really should tell him.” Light said rather pointedly. L didn’t want to hear it. Though he wouldn’t admit it, Watari was as close to a father as he’d ever had. He didn’t need to be dragged into something as dangerous as his encounters with a Shinigami. 

But, L was weak. As much as he would like to keep a stoic form, there was only so much he could handle. Being thrown a few boring cases for a week, he could handle. 

After week three though, he absolutely broke. He could see the satisfaction in Light’s eyes at his admission. 

L didn’t ask questions, and Light produced the solution, a scrap of paper clutches between his immaculate fingertips. L tried not to think about the logistics. How both Death Notes had been locked far away where no normal human would hope to find. About how easy Light could end him. He just focused on the relenting hand giving him control over the situation. 

“Watari.” L started one night. “I wish to talk about the recent cases.” 

Watari defended himself with what L expected: warm but unneeded concern. L appreciated it in a way, but it was proving to be a hindrance. 

So, L offered his hand. “I must be truthful, Watari. There is something I’ve been hiding from you. Or rather, someone.” 

Watari’s gaze steeled into quiet concern and confusion. He looked over L’s hand, obviously seeing the scrap of notebook paper slipped between his fingers. He eyed L questioningly but took his hand nonetheless. 

The gesture meant more than L thought it would. The level of trust this man has in him was amazing. 

Watari’s eyes quickly widened, but he showed no other reaction. Light plastered a fake smile on his face. 

“Hello, my name is Light Yagami.” He nodded. “I’ve been helping L with his cases lately.” 

L had to resist rolling his eyes. “He’s a Shinigami. Now unless you wish for my early death to be by heart attack, I really do need those cases you’ve been holding back.” 

…In hindsight, there was probably a better way to introduce the two. 


	6. Case 5: Apple

Apple

Watari reacting to Light was...interesting to say the least. 

Watari, bless his heart, took the discovery in stride. 

“Are you sure this is smart?” He had asked L the first chance he got. 

Well, mostly in stride. Still,L nodded. “He’s a friend.” Watari gave him a look. “...in a way. At any rate, his presence has certainly increased my deductive capabilities.” 

“Exactly, how long has he been around?” 

“Oh, come now. You have that much figured out.” 

Watari nodded, his mouth in a tight line. 

“Watari.” L pressed just slightly. 

“I can’t say I like this.” 

“Watari, this isn’t a matter that can be resolved. As long as we are in possession of the Death Note, we shall be haunted by its Shinigami. For now, just treat as you would an ally.” 

It’s a weak argument, L knew. But after a tense moment, Watari gave a terse nod. Afterwards, it’s a dance that even L can tell is awkward, but it was civil. Light put up an air of civility at the very least. L had a feeling Light knew the stream of new cases would close really quick otherwise. 

It led to quick conversation. Light pointing out the correct era a dynasty comes from, a quick joke here and there, or even just a thank you, Watari. 

It never really settled with Watari, L knew. Maybe, he was used to L’s solitude. Maybe, it was the sudden realization that death was personified. Maybe it was the fact that L’s life hung on the whims of the man before him. 

But soon enough, L found a bag of chips on what had become Light’s desk. He found apples occasionally dotting the numerous case files. Once, he even caught Watari wheeling in an extra strong black coffee along with the one L proceeded to dump the sugar bowl into. 

Light grimaced at L. “How can you stomach that?” 

“I don’t know. How does an all powerful Shinigami stomach human food?” L snipped back in a deadpan. 

“Human food is nice. An indulgence, I suppose.” He paused as he took a sip of coffee. He pointed. “That is sludge.” 

L took it upon himself to drink deeply from his cup, watching as Light’s face contorted. He smiled slightly amused. Light shot back with a potato chip, taking one and snapping it violently with his teeth. L rolled his eyes with a huff. 

“Real mature, Light.” 

“Look who’s talking.” 

“I’m only a humble mortal. Where’s your excuse?” L deadpanned. 

It’s then when he realized Watari was still in room watching that L realized that this might work out better than he thought. 

Puzzle 

Even with both of their indiscrimination in taking cases, case soon crawled to a lull. Cases came in quick dozens, barely enough to hold their attention. 

It’s here that things get interesting. The nice facade Light liked to wear so much would break down. Verbal fights would be picked and sometimes wind into an actual fight. It honestly didn’t take much; L got wound up when his favorite vice was no longer stocked. 

But, Watari never seemed to appreciate that sentiment. They were old enough to not need his supervision, he claimed. Which lead to a sly remark falling from L’s lips and another desperate claw from Light. 

It’s like a careful experiment he took great pleasure in seeing just how far he can push Light’s buttons until enough was enough. Until the mask was cracking. But again, Watari didn’t see the fun in it. 

That lead to them being thrust before a checkerboard. L examined the white pieces in from him. It’s been a while since he last played. He remarked as much to Light. 

“Surely, the world’s greatest detective can handle a game of chess?” Light quipped. 

“Want to bet?” 

Light’s eyes gleamed in interest. Needless to say, it worked embarrassingly well. L couldn’t help it. Hours spent deciphering the puzzles that were Light’s ever-evolving strategy were just...interesting. 

Memory 

“I won, remember?” 

“Oh, how can I forget? Light-kun won’t seem to let me.” L said drily. 

“You agreed.” Light reminded him. 

L let out a long sigh. “Fine.” L clambered to his knees, taking longer than needed to arrange himself. “Praise Kira.” L deadpanned with his face to the floor. “May his reign be long and prosperous.”

“What was that? I can’t hear you.” Light’s pleased smirk absolutely dropped from his voice. L could barely stand it. 

“Should’ve listened harder.” L was quick to pull himself up and out of such a humiliating position. “I’ve met my end.” 

Light’s smirk was just as acidic as he imagined. “You’re just sore you lost.” He said. 

“I’m only sore that you would degrade me to nothing more than fuel for your praise fetish.” L snipped. 

“What?! I don’t have a fetish!” 

“Tell that to Mikami.” L said coolly. “I’m sure that shrine to Kira was completely his idea.” 

“It was!” Light protested. 

“Oh, my mistake. Fuel for your god complex then.” L said. 

“I am a god!” 

“My point exactly.” L smirked slightly. Winding Light up took some of the sting out of losing. 

Some. The memory still burned. Leading L to place another bet against Light. L played much more ferociously next game and won. With his win, he smirked as he placed the sweetest slice of angel food cake he could find in front of Light. 

“Seriously?”

“Well Light...What’s the expression?” L tapped his chin in mock thought. “Taste defeat.” 

Light took up a fork. He tried to hide a grimace as he stomach bite after bite, but it was satisfying to watch nonetheless. 


End file.
